Lucian
by InnocentGuilt
Summary: When they went to Boston to pick up a package for Reid, no one really thought they'd bring home Lucian. [CalebReid, slash]


Caleb smiled sitting on the steps of Spencer, watching the group of people crowd around Reid. They had just returned from the Boston hospital, where they had spent the past two nights waiting for an arrival of Reid's. Everyone in the school was so ecstatic to see the two of them return, since they brought with them something of great value.

"Oh. My. God." Pogue exclaimed as he reached around the blonde, trying desperately to pull the blue bundle out of Reid's arms.

Caleb shook his head, amusedly, deciding it was nice to be back. He watched as Pogue absconded with a bundle in his arms, Reid watching his every move nervously. He still wasn't sure of how to react to such a precious things. He had only ever had the pleasure of dealing with mediocre things. Their Power, riches, popularity, all of this seemed so useless. What Reid watched so carefully…that was it. That was the gold in his life.

Caleb felt someone sit beside him, so he turned his head to see his ex-girlfriend, Sarah. She smiled at him, nudging him gently in her friendly way. "You know, when you said you and Reid were going to pick up a package in from Boston, I think everyone expected…I don't know. A box?"

Pogue squealed in delight, holding the child close to his chest and rocking it back and forth a little bit. He cooed at it, making the most ridiculous faces to ever cross anyone's face.

"Reid! How did anything as ugly as you produce something this cute?" He yelled over his shoulder.

Reid sneered. "He got my better genes apparently." He said taking the wiggling thing out of the elder's arms. He glanced up at Caleb, smiling a little bit as Pogue nearly refused to leave him alone. Caleb smiled back at him, waving a little as Tyler touched the child's face from Reid's arms.

Caleb turned back to Sarah, who watched him with a gentle smile. "No one really knew what happened. She called three months ago and told him." He sighed. "He didn't honestly know how to explain it, so he just left it be." The brunette explained, a little helplessly.

"So you told the entire town you were going for a package, and came back with…baby?" Her eyes were raised in surprise, a surprised smile still on her face. "Good work." She laughed, lightly.

Caleb chucked with her, glad that she wasn't angry with him.

"How did she know it was Reid's?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Caleb took a deep breath. "It wasn't like she was a whore, Sarah. Reid was a one-night stand when she was visiting her aunt and uncle around here. Reid was the only possible candidate for his father. She hadn't had sex with anyone afterward."

Sarah nodded, slowly. "Won't you think she'll miss her child? I can't imagine it."

Caleb shrugged. "She isn't ready to be a mother. She told Reid if he didn't take their son, he would go to an adoption center." He sighed, looking to Sarah steadily. "After Chase, I told him there was no possible way we could let that happen."

She grimaced a little. "I wish you would have told someone. Becoming parents in three months at nineteen…"

"We read a lot!"

She laughed at him, but sobered as he continued.

"It was an awkward situation. Reid had only just really admitted to being openly gay in public, and when she called he just didn't really want to deal with the confusion of telling everyone why he had slept with her if it were so obvious he wasn't even into her gender, when he and I had been together for five months after they had been together." There was a small pause in which Caleb tried to express to Sarah just why the told no one of the baby they had taken in. "People don't think coming out of the closet happens just like that, and for him it did." He shrugged. "Reid just didn't find it normal."

When Caleb turned back around he found that Pogue once again had hold of his son, or soon to be son, as soon as the paper work went through. Reid followed the biker everywhere he went. In the back of the crowd, Caleb saw Kate talking to Tyler, stating something along the lines of, 'If he says he wants one, I'll die.'

Sarah sighed contentedly, watching the same show as her friend. "What did Reid name him?"

"Lucian Reid Garwin."

&$&$&$&$&&$&

Reid held the door open for Caleb as the elder of the two brought Lucian into their small house. His new home. They went into the bedroom they had set up for the baby, filled with toys, books, little baby gadgets and a radio to lull Lucian to sleep. Most of the baby furniture they had recovered from their mothers, or from a few yard sales they had visited. It wasn't the best out there, but it would house Lucian finely for the few years the lived there.Gently, Caleb set the baby into his crib, turning to Reid and exiting the room, making sure to leave the door open.

Once clear of their child's room, Caleb smiled, leaning down to kiss Reid, as he had been waiting to do all day. The blonde leaned up, barely restraining from jumping up to maul Caleb himself; he was so ready for this. However, before they had completion a cry erupted throughout the house, causing Reid to tense.

Caleb grimaced. "I'll get him."

Reid followed after him, muttering under his breath, "Now I know why my mother was so bitter." He rested his head on Caleb's shoulder, as the older picked up the wiggling, red-faced Lucian, resting the child in his arms and slowly cooing it to sleep. "Then again, I know why she always swore she would die for me too."

Caleb nodded, stroking Lucian's cinnamon brown hair, which he had acquired from his mother. "He'd definitely be worth it." He agreed, smiling gently to Reid, who watched his son sleep.

Caleb maneuvered the boy gently to rest in one of his arms, with his head against his shoulder. Then carefully, doing his best not to interrupt the baby's nap, he pulled Reid's mouth to his.

&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Yeah. Got bored. Wrote this. I'm so sorry if it sucks. I did the best I could, but I think my lack of sleep is seriously beginning to impair my brain. And as _absolutely_ irritating as it is, I KNOW Reid is out of character and it pisses me OFF! I like did everything in my power to make him IN character. But the stupid baby made me alter my opinions of normal Reid. Silly Lucian, making Reid all nice.

_InnocentGuilt_


End file.
